Knot Funny
Knot Funny is the episode 8b of the first season. Plot The Knot Festival is here and Flapjack is so determined to attend it until he ties knots of Bubbie's glands. K'Nuckles then returns, drunk. Flapjack is disappointed that K'nuckles couldn't take him to the Knot Festival. K'nuckles decides to tell him a legend about Mute Mike, who cursed the ocean and the gods end up punishing him by bringing up a storm and then summoning jellyfishes to sting him. The jellyfishes' sting were so strong until It glued Mike's mouth and vocal cords together, making him mute forever. Flapjack is surprised about the legend. Seeing an opportunity, he pretends to be cursed like Mute Mike and Bubbie sends them to Stormalong Harbor in order to life the curse. They decide while they're out they might as well go to the Knot Festival. K'nuckles take Flapjack to Dr. Barber's first aid booth in order to lift the curse but he deviates him for the costs. While K'nuckles is trying different ways to get Flapjack's voice back (such as winning prizes for him), Flapjack accidentally lets it slip when they only have two booths to win prizes with (i.e. the cursing booth and the try singing booth) that he's perfectly fine, which snaps K'nuckles to confront Flapjack and shortly thereafter extensive cursing at himself for being so stupefied, winning him the cursing trophy from the nearby cursing booth. So, Flapjack sings a song via the nearby try singing booth for K'nuckles as an apology. He then continues to sing 300 more songs he has written for an old lady he and K'nuckles have met at a theatre in the Knot Festival (they are bored by the unentertaining clown perfoming there) when she complimented him until his vocal cords are terribly weakened. When they return home, Bubbie is still convinced Flapjack is cursed despite that he can speak again, and stills upset at K'nuckles. He then denies it and enter Bubbie's mouth, but found out she just ate Mute Mike's jellyfishes and it eletrocutes K'nuckles just like Mute Mike then they laugh. In the end K'nuckles says "It's knot funny!", mimicking the episode's title. travia When K'nuckles said he lied about taking Flapjack to the Knot Festival, Bubbie yelled out his name and the scene changes quickly. If you look quickly, when Bubbie convice out K'nuckles' name, you can see him being squeezed by her toungue. Running Gag: From booth to booth, Captain K'nuckles does something to make Flapjack talk, Flapjack nods no and they go to the next booth. This is the fourth time Captain K'nuckles has a maple syrup addiction. First time: "Eye Sea You" Second time: "How the West was Fun" Third time: "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat" The music track that plays when K'nuckles wins prizes trying to get Flapjack's voice back is a royalty free track named "Organ, Circus" by Sound Ideas. notes The sea inventor can be seen at the Knot Festival. In the second part of the episode, K'nuckles admits for the first time that he was worried about Flapjack. quotes (K'nuckles believes he cursed Flapjack mute) Flapjack: (knocks on Bubbie's teeth) K'nuckles: (frightened) No! No! Don't tell Bubbie! Bubbie: Don't tell me what? (sticks her tongue out and she see's Flapjack and K'nuckles, but Flapjack can't speak) K'NUCKLES!! Did you curse my baby!? K'nuckles: Well... I don't know. That old curse never worked before. Bubbie: (growling) Well, un-curse him right now! K'nuckles: (frightened) Well, I never learned how to un-curse someone! Bubbie: (furiously) WELL, I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO KEEP MY TEMPER FROM SOMEONE WHO CURSES MY BABIES!!! (When K'nuckles tells Flapjack he went to Knot Festival) Knuckles: Flap, what's wrong with your face? Flapjack: (crying) You promised you would take me!! Knuckles: Oh! Well... I lied. (Bubbie strangles Knuckles with her tongue) Bubbie: KNUCKLES!! K'nuckles: (after finding out Flapjack wasn't mute) Cover your ears, boy, I don't want you to hear this. Flapjack: (covers ears) K'nuckles: (starts swearing) Flapjack: (jaw drops) Clown: Knock knock! Who's there? A rope. A rope whoHansom Pete: Hey, it's Slipknot! Slippin' and a-slidin'! Clown: Knot funny! K'nuckles: You're not funny. ? I rope ya like knock-knock jokes! Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Season 1 episodes